undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Toriel's Home
Toriel's Home is a location in the Ruins, and, as the name implies, the home of Toriel. Description Toriel lives in a small house adjacent to the Ruins with a warm, familial feeling. She confesses to the protagonist that she had no time to clean up before taking them there, but the cottage is very tidy anyway. Many of the rooms feature large bookshelves, as Toriel herself spends time reading by the fireplace. The hallways and bedroom are adorned with golden flowers and potted and "typha" plants, which the protagonist can learn is also known as the water sausage. Her house is set up with her room, two guest rooms (one of which is currently under renovations), a kitchen, a living room, and the front room with a staircase leading downstairs. Living Room (1) The east path leads to a living room, where Toriel can be found sitting in an easy chair next to a small fireplace. Nearby is a bookcase, a large dining table, and entrance to the kitchen. Kitchen (2) The room contains an oven, sink, fridge, and trash can. Checking the kitchen drawer will trigger the response: "Where are the knives." on the Genocide Route. Hallway (3) To the right of the entrance of Toriel's Home, there's a short hallway that contains the entrance to the Guest rooms and Toriel's Room. At the end of the hallway, a door can be found, which states "room under renovations" when checked. That room cannot be entered. Next to the door is a mirror, which states "It's you!" when examined in a neutral or true pacifist playthrough. In a Genocide run, the mirror will state "It's me, name" when checked. Guest Room (4) Toriel leads the protagonist to the one free guest room and offers it to them as their own. It is a children's bedroom, and there is evidence suggesting that other children once lived there as well, with shoes of various sizes found inside. Turning off the lamp in the top left corner darkens the room and makes the music much gentler. Sleeping in the bed restores the protagonist's health. The protagonist will wake up with the lights in the room switched off and, if it's the first time they sleep there, Toriel will leave a plate with a slice of pie on the floor nearby. * Sleeping after asking about how to exit the Ruins will result in a dream, where the protagonist hears someone pleading for the Fallen Human to wake up and that they are the future of humans and monsters. * If the protagonist sleeps in the bed on the Genocide Route, a flashback similar to the GAME OVER sequences will appear, and waking up triggers music just like that normally used in Toriel's home, but altered to a creepy tune. * If the protagonist sleeps in the bed after the battling Toriel, the same message will appear. If the protagonist sleeps in the bed after gaining the pacifist ending, the text will appear: "It felt strange to sleep in the bed. It feels entirely too small for you now." Toriel's Room (5) Toriel's room has little besides a small table, a rather large bed, and a bookcase next to a cabinet. Checking her bed will tell the player that it is a queen sized bed. Basement The north path leads to the basement, which is inaccessible until the player talks to Toriel. When talking to Toriel, the protagonist may ask her when he/she can go home. Asking this will allow the protagonist to ask how to leave the Ruins. After asking enough times, Toriel will leave, and go down into the basement. If the protagonist follows her, she will explain that she is going to destroy the exit to the rest of the Underground, to prevent anyone else from ever leaving. She then explains that if the protagonist leaves the Ruins, Asgore will kill them as he had with the previous six humans who had fallen (not including the first human). If the protagonist continues, Toriel will eventually lead them to a large door at the end of the basement. Toriel will then fight the protagonist, to make them prove to her that they are strong enough to survive outside of the Ruins. zh:Toriel的家 ru:Дом Ториэль Category:Ruins